1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game and animal feeders, and more particularly to a truncated generally conical shaped unitary insert for removable installation in the lower end of a flat bottom animal feeder that directs particulate or granular feed into the feed outlet opening of the feeder and has a cavity for containing a desiccant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Game and animal feeders are well known in the art. A large number of conventional animal feeders comprise a hopper in the form of a cylindrical drum or barrel suspended or supported on legs a distance above the ground. Some conventional game feeders have a flat bottom wall with a hole through the center, and others may have a tapered bottom wall or a conical spout located at the bottom of the barrel or drum. Some conventional game feeders may also have an internal or external dispensing mechanism at their lower end for intermittently propelling the particulate or granular feed material (such as corn) away from feeder and onto the ground. Game feeders are usually located in the woods and are subjected to harsh weather conditions.
There are various models and sizes of game or animal feeders on the market generally comprised of a drum (one of 3 diameters: 55 gallon diameter, 30 gallon diameter, and a 7.5 or 6.5 gallon pail diameter), with a dispensing hole in the center of the bottom end, typically 2-3 inches in diameter.
There are several patents that disclose various animal feeders, none of which show or suggest an insert having all of the significant advantages and utilitarian features of the present invention.
Oswald, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,912 discloses an animal feeder that includes a tank supported over a feed pan by a plurality of straps projecting radially inwardly from the sidewall of the feed pan. The tank has a funnel portion that directs the feed into a hollow tubular valve which is adjustable to regulate the feed flow to the pan. The tubular valve has cross beams mounted on a hub which is supported on a bearing to allow rotation and thereby agitation of the feed within the valve. An inverted funnel-shaped cone is supported on the cross beams and protects the bearing from feed flowing through the feeder.
Churchwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,859 discloses a feeder which includes a bucket with a conical section extending from the lower end of the bucket to a discharge opening. A distributing assembly in the interior of the conical section meters feed from the interior of the bucket and conical section either by the action of wind against a sphere or by an electrical feeding assembly.
Ayliffe, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,941 discloses an animal feeder for use with a ground surface. The feeder includes a container that contains granular animal feed and is supported on a plurality of legs in an elevated position above the ground surface. An elongated tube open at each end is secured to the container so that the open upper end of the tube is open to the chamber and thus to the animal feed contained therein. The tube extends generally vertically downwardly so that the bottom of the tube is open to the ground surface. The tube is dimensioned so that its lower end is spaced upwardly from the ground surface by a distance such that animal feed from the chamber flows downwardly from the chamber in a controlled fashion and forms a pile on the ground beneath the tube and around the lower end of the tube. The pile blocks the further flow of animal feed through the tube until a portion of the animal feed on the ground surface is eaten or otherwise removed.
Rahm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,930 discloses a demand driven animal feeder including an elevated hopper containing granular feed having a pair of downward extensions which decrease in cross-section downward to an opening. A pair of funnels are pivotally mounted immediately below these extensions and extend upward to bracket the extension. The funnels are oriented vertically in axial alignment with the large end up unless the funnel is disturbed. The small low ends of the funnels extend downward next to the feed trough bottom. A feeding animal can move a low end to either side and incline the funnel from vertical. A planar metering plate is centrally mounted within each funnel oriented such that it is horizontal when the funnel is vertical. The metering plates are located immediately below each extension, are slightly larger than the openings, and do not extend completely across the funnel. Feed from the hopper will build up on a horizontal plate surface rather than flow through the funnel. When an animal displaces a funnel the plate is inclined off horizontal to permit feed to slide off the edge through the funnel into the trough.
Rovira Badia et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,649 discloses an animal feeder having a hopper provided with an adjustable dispensing valve which is operated by an animal. The lower part of the hopper terminates in a funnel forming a lower neck to which is attached a disciplining body consisting of a one-piece plastic part with a lower chamber in which a piston operates. The piston forms an integral part of a metal sluice which pivots about an axle which can be removed in order to disassemble the sluice. The sluice has a rear plate having a forward movement, which is stopped by a vertically adjustable rod, and a return movement, which is stopped by a projection of the dispensing valve. An upper support for the rod consists of a small box provided with an upper slot along whose edge are provided reference marks which are pointed to by an indicator of a control mechanism. A plate that receives the feed is removably attached to a surrounding tubular body by means of a number of elastic tabs, which are introduced into holes provided therein.
One of the major problems with conventional flat bottom animal feeders that contain particulate or granular feed material are: (A) a significant amount of the particulate or granular feed material will accumulate on the flat bottom surrounding the feed outlet opening and not be dispensed; and (B) when the particulate or granular feed material on the flat bottom of the drum or hopper becomes wet, it may spoil or rot and can damage the feeder as well as the dispensing mechanism.
The present invention overcomes these problems, and is distinguished over the prior art in general and these patents in particular by a truncated conical insert for removable installation in the interior of flat bottom animal feeders to prevent accumulation of particulate or granular feed material on the flat bottom and allow all of the feed material to flow through the outlet hole of the feeder. The insert also has a cavity for containing a desiccant to absorb moisture that may otherwise be absorbed by the feed material or collected in the feeder, prevent sticking, clumping and spoilage of the feed material, and prevent wet feed material from damaging the feeder or its dispensing mechanism. The insert can be easily and quickly trimmed to fit the interior of a wide range of sizes of commercially available drum type and pail type animal feeders. In a preferred embodiment, the insert is formed of polystyrene foam material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that will prevent accumulation of particulate or granular feed material on the flat bottom and allow all of the feed material to flow through the outlet hole of the feeder.
It is another object of this invention to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that has a cavity for receiving a desiccant to absorb moisture that may otherwise be absorbed by the feed material or collected in the feeder, prevent sticking, clumping and spoilage of the feed material, and prevent wet feed material from damaging the feeder or its dispensing mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that can be easily and quickly adapted to fit the interior of a wide range of models and sizes of commercially available animal feeders.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that can be easily and quickly installed in the interior of the feeder without tools or fasteners.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that is sufficiently strong to withstand the weight of a large quantity of particulate or granular feed material contained within the feeder.
A further object of this invention is to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that is formed of rugged water and weather resistant material.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an insert for flat bottom animal feeders that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and reliable in operation.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a truncated conical insert for removable installation in the interior of flat bottom animal feeders to prevent accumulation of particulate or granular feed material on the flat bottom and allow all of the feed material to flow through the outlet hole of the feeder. The insert also has a cavity for containing a desiccant to absorb moisture that may otherwise be absorbed by the feed material or collected in the feeder, prevent sticking, clumping and spoilage of the feed material, and prevent wet feed material from damaging the feeder or its dispensing mechanism. The insert can be easily and quickly trimmed to fit the interior of a wide range of sizes of commercially available drum type and pail type animal feeders. In a preferred embodiment, the insert is formed of polystyrene foam material.